


essay

by cantsleep_com



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantsleep_com/pseuds/cantsleep_com
Summary: "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to hold it." Minji said, taking a quick glance at the paper on the ground and sighing to herself, afraid she would only have almost to no time to hand over her essay.Yoohyeon placed her mouth below her ear, fingers progressively going up her stomach "Oh, really?". The way she let the question roll out of her lips in a mischievous tone made something inside Minji's body tick, hands sliding down and grabbing the girl's butt with lust, a sinful moan almost yelled in her ear at the unexpected action, the younger's body beginning to grind on her lap, breath quickened.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 101





	essay

**Author's Note:**

> :p

"Baby..." Minji whined, feeling the plump lips tracing her pale neck with caution, almost teasingly, definitely trying to make her loose her train of thought and stop paying attention to the paper in her hands. 

"Hm?" The questioning hum vibrated along her pulse of point, Minji shutting close her eyes in a desperate attempt to stay focused on the essay she had to write, it was due in two days but she needed to get it done as soon as possible to do other stuff she had left. Time was running out but the girl now slowly painting her neck with her wet tongue didn't seem to care. Not at all.

"Y-Yooh, stop." She struggled to say it out loud, a moan being caught in her throat when she felt Yoohyeon lead her muscle upwards, reaching her ear lobe and biting it softly right after.

"Don't wanna." Her voice was low and extremely breathy, the sentence being pronounced in her ear, Minji's whole body shivering in response and heart starting to stammer inside its cage, crazily. "Unless you interrupt me now, there is no way I'll stop."

The younger girl made it sound like a challenge, one both knew Minji could not stick to even if she tried her hardest. She couldn't resist Yoohyeon, it was simply impossible. The paper seemed to hold no importance anymore, slipping away from her hands in a slow motion and falling unceremoniously on the ground next to them, her unprotected toes curling on the soft carpet below.

Minji let out a shaky breath, stretching her neck to allow a better access for the girl torturing her. Her muscles tensed when Yoohyeon decided to sit on her lap and proceeded to straddle her, both legs trapping her on the couch. She felt teeth sliding across her skin in a lazy trance, as if she was testing the area and thoroughly preparing the attack. Minji tightly grabbed the sides of girl's waist when she finally bit her neck, tongue soon soothing the stinging, a smirk hovering over her jaw after a strained moan left her lips.

"You drive me crazy." The girl stated, hands lowering along Minji's body and stopping at the hem of her hoodie, fingers ignoring the clothes that hugged her girlfriend's upper body and tapping her hidden skin, feeling her toned abdomen beneath her fingertips. "When you got home from the gym this morning all sweaty and panting, I got so turned on. But then you went to take a shower and opted to study the whole day." Her nails began to scratch Minji's abs, drawing paths up and down her stomach, leaving a red trail behind and a very bothered raven-haired girl.

The older one really did take a liking to working out, after a few months trying to get her body in shape her abs started forming and getting toner to the point they stood out whenever Minji would wear a crop-top or lifted her shirt unconsciously. Yoohyeon couldn't keep her eyes off of it, watching the girl get home with her muscles tensed and firm, the pit of her stomach burning in desire.

"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to hold it." Minji said, taking a quick glance at the paper on the ground and sighing to herself, afraid she would only have almost to no time to hand over her essay.

Yoohyeon placed her mouth below her ear, fingers progressively going up her stomach "Oh, really?". The way she let the question roll out of her lips in a mischievous tone made something inside Minji's body tick, hands sliding down and grabbing the girl's butt with lust, a sinful moan almost yelled in her ear at the unexpected action, the younger's body beginning to grind on her lap, breath quickened.

"Damn it, Yoohyeon." Minji growled before attacking the girl's lips, she used to be gentle but Yoohyeon's presence and actions were being too much and she was about to explode inside, her legs slightly spreading a little more. The grey shorts she was wearing were tight, her curves deliciously exposed and Minji couldn’t handle the view, hands groping her ass and bringing her impossibly closer. The taller one let out a needy whimper, hips rocking furiously on Minji's thighs, the hold on her butt helping the grinding, hands still feeling the older's abs.

She was burning, lust taking over and gaze locked on the mouth of the girl beneath her, senses heightening and the self-control that was never there slipping away completely. She lifted one of her fingers, letting it tap twice on Minji's lips, asking to open up which she gladly did, tongue soon sucking on it with passion, eyes hooded and staring right back at Yoohyeon, the latter watching the scene unfold in front of her like it was the most beautiful thing to ever happen. She gulped, the hands still grabbing her ass with force and urging her to keep going back and forth on her lap, feeling her centre start to get wetter each passing second. She retracted her finger only to replace it with her own lips, hands back at the hem of the hoodie, slowly going up and eliciting a moan from Minji when they came in contact with her mounds, nipples trapped between her slender fingers, breasts being squished in a slow manner, the tips now hard.

"No bra, huh?" Yoohyeon tried to sound smug about it, but she could already feel herself melt in the spot, the way the girl's gaze was burning holes into her and the sound of the soft huffs against her neck were building up this huge tension on her stomach.

"Hurry up..." Minji demanded, fingers pinching the younger's skin and and teeth biting into her own lower lip, frustration and anticipation slipping through "or I'll make you scream."

The statement was sharp and clear, delivering the girl’s feelings thoroughly and making sure Yoohyeon understood the depth of her condition, the usual foreplay starting to annoy her and making her grow impatient, the heat between her legs being ignored leaving her extremely bothered. 

“But baby, you usually beg me to tease y-” A gutural yelp cut her sentence short, eyes shutting with force and mouth wide open, a hand grabbing her center and two fingers soon entering her deep, body consequently leaning forward and head resting on Minji’s shoulder. 

"I warned you, didn't I?" The older one said slowly, each word leaving her lips in a husked and malicious manner, Yoohyeon could tell she was smirking with how her voice seemed to waver just slightly "Now be a good girl and scream a little more will you?" She felt the fingers inside her curl and hit all the spots Minji knew got her for good, the thumb occupying itself with the clit, a rubbing motion being initiated and soon making all sorts of sounds leave the girl's lips. She inserted another one, the three fingers being pushed deeper into her heat. Yoohyeon wasn't wearing any underwear making it easier to slide the digits in.

"A-Ah, Minji, fuck..." The younger one managed to let out, a huff following it and a moan escaping her mouth to wander over the other girl's neck, a series of needy whimpers seducingly whispered in her right ear "F-Faster".

Her free hand reached for the side of Yoohyeon's jaw, turning her girlfriend's head to meet her dark eyes, mouth kissing the ends of her lips, teeth gliding teasingly over them and tongue painfully painting the lips with extreme care. The younger one let out a groan, earning for a kiss that hadn't come, Minji purposely teasing her just like she did earlier.

"Ride my fingers." That's all she said before involving the girl on top of her in a breathtaking kiss, fingers fasting up the pace, slinding in and out at the speed of light, the wetness covering them each time Minji entered her with ease. Yoohyeon motioned her body up and down, the friction of the digits and the thumb torturing her clit were making her orgasm come faster than she planned, the wave full of warmth and pleasure placing itself inside her, walls contracting and eating Minji's fingers.

"Baby, I'm almost t-there..." The taller one said in a rushed tone, the need for air making it hard to form a proper phrase, the way Minji was surely twisting inside her center while looking at her like she was her only prey made her finally come undone, a prolonged and hushed moan soon silenced by the older's lips, a smile breaking out amdist the breathless kiss.

"Next time turn me on when I don't have work to do."


End file.
